The Wars of Friendship and Taffy
by Kittyprydex1
Summary: One piece left. One piece of taffy was all it took to send Artemis and Wally into an all out battle of taunts and fists. Who knew at the end of the day, it would only bring them closer. For the Sugar Sweet Challenge :D Wally/Artemis Brother/Sis


**AN: This story is for Grim Lullaby's Sugar Sweet Challenge! I was assigned Taffy and I instantly had a plot formed. This isn't really a fluffy Artemis/KF, but more of a brother/sister type thing. Point is the two of them are awesome together couple or not XD This is going to be fun hehe...**

"Hey Megs are ya done with that saltwater taffy yet?" Wally zoomed into the kitchen. Megan had gotten better with her cooking over the weeks, and she was now trying a recipe for taffy. Fortunately for Wally, taffy went on his Top 25 Most Delicious Sweets list.

"Yep! Here you go!" Megan said putting her fresh batch on the table in front of the speedster, "Just make sure you leave some for Artemis, she told me she loves the stuff." As Megan exited the kitchen to the lounge, Wally dug in almost immediately. All thoughts of a certain archer's candy preferences left his thoughts as he popped more taffy into his mouth.

* * *

Down the hall, a lean female figure stepped out of the bathroom to the smell of taffy drifting down the hall.

"Mmmm, finally!" Artemis smiled as she bolted down the hall at speed that Wally could compete with. When Artemis finally reached the kitchen, she was greeted with an unpleasant sight.

Wally could almost feel a glare pierce through the back of his head, and he turned to the source. A very unhappy Artemis stood there fuming while neither one of them said a word. Her eyes darted to the only piece of taffy Wally had left on the plate.

"Wally, give me my taffy," she said through gritted teeth. At her words Wally slipped into the familiar state that was "Cute Jackassery", at least that's what Artemis called it.

"Who said it was yours?" Wally was now getting up from his chair while simultaneously reaching for the delicious treat.

"I did, and what I say goes. Plus _Megan _said I could have one. Wouldn't want to make yo wittle cwush upshet would you Wally?" Artemis began to tease him about his attraction towards the martian, knowing he would crack soon enough. She could practically see him boiling at her tone of voice, as if she were speaking to a 4th grader. Her satisfaction disappeared quickly though, when an ever familiar smirk crossed the speedster's face.

"At least I don't stare dreamily at a 13 year old," Wally smirked wider as he saw Artemis turn a dark scarlet.

"I, um, I don't know what you're talking about!" Artemis raised her voice as KF still stood there, smirk plastered on his face while he poked at the piece of candy. When a few silent moments passed of nothing but the sound of the treat rolling on the plate, Artemis grew impatient in their little game of verbal jousting.

"Listen you dick, you better give me _my_ candy right now!" She said stomping her foot down dramatically.

"Hey now, no need to be so aggressive Arty. I mean its not like you _need_ any more calories anyway." That did it. In a second Artemis had tackled Wally to the floor, trying to pin him down while reaching for the treat at the same time. Unfortunately for her, Wally for once used his head. Literally. The headbutt sent Artemis stumbling back a few inches, but she was still able to throw a punch that connected with the speedster's arm.

"Mother fu-!" Wally was cut off by Artemis tripping him onto the floor. He lay there clutching his arm in pain while Artemis smiled victoriously, reaching for her prize. As Wally saw her hand move towards the taffy in his hand, he smirked and sped off toward a different hallway.

"Psych!" Wally bellowed from down the hall. Artemis growled under her breath, silently cursing the boy. On impulse she sprinted off to the direction he had taken.

"Wally! Wally you jackass come back here!" Artemis yelled running at top speed. Eventually she came to the training area, eyes frantically searching for Wally.

"Up here!" Artemis looked up to find Wally sitting on the railing up above. She would have to take an elevator to get up there, and by then he would be gone. Maybe she could get him to come down though...

"You know, I expected a little more creativity from you Walls," Artemis said still panting from the run.

"Why waste the extra energy? There's no way in hell you're going to catch me! Might as well give up now Artemis," he said swinging his legs over the edge of the platform happily.

"I guess you're right, you clearly have running away down pat," Artemis smiled mischievously.

"Wait a sec, are you saying I'm a coward?" Wally glared from above.

"I'm not saying anything, I'm merely implying. I mean there's no way you would ever beat me in hand to hand combat," Artemis scoffed smugly.

"Could too, but as you can see I have taffy to enjoy at the moment," he said holding up the sweet in Artemis's view. Her eye twitched slightly, but she regained her cool.

"Well you enjoy it then, I'm sure Megan will be _very_ impressed. Where is she again? Oh yeah! With _Su-per-boy,_" she said stretching the name of their teammate. She winked up at his now fuming expression, and turned to leave.

_Slam!_

Wally had jumped all the way from the railing on impulse, plowing head first into Artemis's back.

"Take it back! I am way more awesome than you and Superboy combined! Admit it!" Wally had Artemis pinned to the floor.

"Never! You're obsessed with girls! Get over yourself!" Artemis spat back as she rolled over, now on top of Wally.

"You go through ALL THIS just for a damn piece of taffy, and I'm obsessed?" Wally yelled back, claiming his place on the top again.

"Well, at least I don't want to hump everything that moves!" She said throwing him off her into the center of the room.

"Robin and Artemis sittin in a tree, K I S S I N-" a fist connected with Wally's stomach, forcing his air supply to be cut off in the middle of his taunt.

"How many time do I have to tell you? I don't like the Boy Wonder! If anything, ha, YOU like him!" Artemis said before she was kicked to the floor.

"That is sick and wrong!" Wally said blushing all over.

"Yeah, I can see you totally think that," Artemis quipped sarcastically.

"Hey Arty? Who's on the floor again? You or me?"

"JUST YOU!" Artemis jumped up, causing Wally to stumble backwards as she came towards him. "We can forget this all happened if you JUST GIVE ME MY TAFFY DAMN IT!" She yelled cornering the young speedster.

"Never," Wally said as he spat at the floor in front of her.

"Fine by me," Artemis glared as he foot made contact with Wally's more _sensitive area._ Unfortunately for Artemis, the shock of the blow caused Wally's feet to kick up, right into her chest area.

"JESUS CHRIST!" They both said painfully as they sank to the floor. They winced and panted loudly, totally forgetting about their argument for the moment. After the panting died down and some pain subsided, Artemis finally spoke up.

"Hey? Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I am," Wally said rubbing his neck.

"Oh, okay then," Artemis said as she grabbed Wally's hands and forced them behind his back. "Now that that's over, where were we? Oh yeah, GIVE ME MY TAFFY!" Without waiting for an answer, Artemis forced the sweet out of Wally's hand before hurling him towards the other end of the room. She jumped up victoriously, and stuffed the treat into her mouth, chewing loudly. She sighed happily when she had finished swallowing, and made her way over to the speedster, who lay on the floor. He glared when he saw her coming, but became confused when she offered him her hand with a kind smile.

"I don't get it, aren't you still mad at me? More importantly, why aren't I mad at you?" Wally glared, but was still confused.

"Why don't I explain over some soda and ice packs, you kicked me pretty hard," Artemis said, wincing as she moved her hand to her chest.

"Yeah, because _that_ pain totally is worse than _mine_," Wally said sarcastically as he gestured to his lower regions and his inability to walk standing straight up.

"Would you just come on," Artemis rolled her eyes as she walked towards the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, Artemis grabbed two cans of Cola and multiple ice packs from the fridge. She then went to sit outside with Wally.

"Here you go," she said softly, handing him an ice pack which he immediately put to his most painful area.

"Sooo gooood," he sighed happily as Artemis opened his soda.

"You're a lot of work you know that?" she said smiling.

"Psh, and you're not? You kicked me in the-"

"Okay that's not the point. The point is is that as much work that you are, I don't think I'd be able to be happy if you weren't around. You're like my little brother, cept taller," she smiled.

"And you are my annoying sister who likes to boss me around," he nudged her, but apologized when he saw her wince.

"Oh and sorry about you know, kicking you there," he said sheepishly as Artemis pressed more ice packs against her.

"Its alright. I'm sorry about what I said about you and Miss Martian, she'd be lucky to have you," Artemis looked down guilty.

"Really? You think so?" Wally sounded shocked.

"Well you are funny. You're also really nice and intelligent, well in science at least. Everything else you suck," Artemis smirked.

"Yeah Yeah whatever," Wally rolled his eyes. "I love you Arty."

Artemis sighed dramatically at his comment. "Love you too Wally."

"Hey Arty?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to make some more taffy?"

"You know it!"

**AN:Well that wasn't as good as I had wanted it to be, but it was still tons of fun :D And about the whole ArtemisxRob ship in there, I support all pairing with Artemis, EXCEPT SuperboyxArtemis. Artemis is swimming into martian territory with that one. I just though Arty and Rob would be cute together is all :D I hope this wasn't too bad to read, and I hope to be doing WAY MORE YJ FICS, since I am obsessed. Well I think that's all I had to say XD Until next time, bye! ;)**


End file.
